1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a linear compressor, and more particularly, to a linear compressor capable of detecting a position of a piston.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a linear compressor compresses refrigerant in a cooling apparatus such as a refrigerator, an air conditioner, or the like. The linear compressor works by moving a piston forward and backward.
However, in the conventional linear compressor, the sensor core is tightly inserted into and is fixed to the core supporting member by caulking. When the core supporting member is curved, it is difficult to fix the sensor core at a desired position. As a result, the position of the piston cannot be precisely detected.